warriorscatsroleplaysandfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
MossClan
About MossClan MossClan: Equivelent to ThunderClan Personallity: Brave and Loyal and ready to defend the warrior code at all costs. Prey: Anything they can catch. Mainly Squirrels, birds and other rodents Founding Leader: Jaystar Territory They live in a prey-filled forest filled with moss. There borders are a River on one side (Bordering RushClan) and a Thunderpath on the other (Bordering SharpClan). There is a twolegplae bordering the another side and a hollow surrounded by five trees (Called fivetrees) is on the last side. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in truce during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Jay, Rain, Holly, Shade and Thistle. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Jay, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Rain, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Shade had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Hollly loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thistle could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so he created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned By This clan is owned by Frozenfern. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, MCA, apprentices leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader: (Sleeps in a cave full of soft moss that is always wet,) Jaystar blue tom with green eyes and black stripes. Mates with Rocknight. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Apprentice Funpaw Deputy: Gingertail ginger she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Has a crush on Funpaw. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Apprentice Swiftpaw Medicine cat: (Sleeps in a cave full of cracks and soft moss full of water.) Honeyheart cream she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes. Sister to Rocknight. Roleplay by Frozenfern. MCA Warriors: (Lives in a holly bush.) Redbelly red ginger tom with blue eyes and black stripes. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Apprentices: (Lives in a cave full of gems.) Funpaw black tom with blue eyes and grey stripes. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Queens: (Sleeps in a cave full of soft rocks) Rocknight black she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. Mates with Jaystar. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Mother of Firekit and Greykit Kits Firekit pale ginger tom with blue eyes and black stripes. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Greykit grey tom with blue eyes and black stripes. Roleplay by Frozenfern. Foster Kits Elders: (Sleeps in a cave full of heating rocks.) Former MossClan cats (Dead or left clan) Leaders None yet Deputies None Yet Medicine Cats/Medicine cat apprentices None yet Warriors None yet Apprentices None yet Queens None yet Kits None yet Elders None yet Role-playng Rocknight scream, Honeyheart ran into the nursery (Timeskip) Rocknight gave brith to 2 twins Firekit and Greykit, two toms. Jaystar came and saw his sons playing with his mate.Rangers together, Super Samurai forever 13:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Fanfiction Clans Category:Fanfiction Clan Members Category:Clan Members Category:RPG Category:Frozenfern's Fanfiction